The Lost Clan
The Lost Clan by Holly, Pumpkin, Water, and Foxey Allegiances Prologue - Holly "Hello, medicine cats," said a red she-cat. "Greetings, Redpelt," said a white she-cat named Clearfrost. A silver she-cat who's pelt shone in the moonlight walked out of the shadows. "Silvercloud! Don't scare us like that!" said Redpelt. "Heh, don't be so weak," chuckled Silvercloud. Her apprentice, Streampaw, also slipped out. Streampaw sat by the cold water. "Heyo!" said the voice of Petaldawn. "Now that we are all here, the Moonpool touching can begin," said Redpelt. The medicine cats calmly touched their noses to the Moonpool. Clearfrost felt like she was falling down. "Hello!? Anyone!?" she yowled. "Open your eyes," said an ancient voice. Clearfrost opened her eyes to see that she was in StarClan. She looked at a pool. "That is the place of the living," said the ancient cat. "H-hey! What is that o-other Clan!?" said Clearfrost, scared. "CloudClan," said the ancient voice. "CloudClan is not a real Clan. Stop playing with me," said Clearfrost. "I know you are no kittypet, but it is real," said the ancient voice. Clearfrost took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them. She saw four cats, meeting. "No more Gatherings, phew!" a gray one said. Clearfrost then felt the cold water lap at her nose. Her dream was over. Chapter 1 - Pumpkin Clearfrost curled her white tail around her paws. "It's true," she meowed to Breezestar. The black tom stared at her. "Another Clan?" he exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Clearfrost sighed. "Yes it is. We have to say other Clans." ~ Breezestar sighed. "And it's true," he finished finally. Three other leaders stared at him in disbelief. First who spoke was Petalstar. "Well... But if there is a fifth Clan... What are we supposed to do?" she asked, twitching her tail. Silvercloud looked up. "We have to bring them back," meowed the medicine cat quietly. All the cats went silent. Nobody moved until Dawnstar gave a nod. "Right," meowed the cream she-cat, "but how?" All cats went silent, thinking. Sprucestar shrugged. "We have to go on journey. Well, some of us," he meowed. Other leaders nodded. "I think there should be cats from every Clan," suggested Petalstar. Redpelt stepped forward. "Are there any volunteers?" she asked the gathered cats. Nobody stood up, until Stormheart padded forward. "I will go!" she called. Sprucestar stared at the she-cat before giving an approving nod. Suddenly, small gray she-cat darted forward. It was Pepperpaw, Stormheart's apprentice. "I'm going too!" she piped. Sprucestar lashed his tail. "Now way," he growled. "It's too dangerous for an apprentice." Stormheart looked at him. "Don't worry Sprucestar, I will take care of her," she assured the white tom. He closed his eyes and finally nodded. Another cat, golden and white RiverClan she-cat came forward. "I'm going too," she meowed. It was Otterleap. Her apprentice, Shimmerpaw, followed her. Otterleap looked at the black she-cat. "We," she corrected herself. Petalstar nodded. "If Pepperpaw can go, so can Shimmerpaw," she approved. Shimmerpaw jumped in joy. Another cat, Toadfur of ShadowClan came forwar, followed by Glowingsun of WindClan. So they were coming too. The leaders looked at each other. "So is it decided?" asked Dawnstar. All leaders nodded. Breezestar stood up. "These six cats will meet here tomorrow and go-" He turned on Clearfrost. "Where?" Clearfrost smiled. "Setting sun," she replied. Breezestar nodded. "You heard Clearfrost. Good luck." ~ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Moonrock for a Clan meeting!" called Miststar. Lakepaw padded to the rock and sat between Blazepaw and Poppypaw. They were about to be made warriors. "Lakepaw, Blazepaw and Poppypaw, step forward." The three cats did so. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these three apprentices. Thye trained hard to understand you noble code and now I recommend you them as warriors of CloudClan. Lakepaw, Blazepaw and Poppypaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even if that might cost your life?" "I do!" yowled Poppypaw and Blazepaw. "I do," breathed Lakepaw. "Then, with the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Poppypaw, from now on you shall be know as Poppyheart. Blazepaw, from now on you shall be known as Blazetail. And Lakepaw, you shall be known as Lakesplash. You are now full warriors of CloudClan." "Poppyheart! Blazetail! Lakesplash!" the Clan chanted. Their mother, Honeyflower rushed to them. "I'm so proud of you," she meowed and covered her kits in licks. "I have one more thing to do," meowed Miststar. "Honeyflower, come forward. Is it your wish to join the elders?" Honeyflower dipped her head. "It is." "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Honeyflower nodded and joined the four elders. Lakesplash just stared at her. "But you didn't say anything about it to us," she gasped. Honeyflower smiled. "I know. But I was old to have you as my first litter, and now I just want to rest." The three new warriors rushed to her. "We understand," meowed Poppyheart. And the Clan chanted: "Honeyflower! Honeyflower!" Chapter 2 - Water Blazetail squinted as he awoken once again in the rough cavern of CloudClan's warrior's den. This was his first day completed of being a warrior, and he felt proud, but then again, proud for surviving a day? That actually wasn't an accomplishment. CloudClan barely fights any other cats, since there weren't any outside the Clan either. He wished there was another Clan, maybe to ally with for once, in case of trouble or a time of need. CloudClan needed action for once! He sat up, the memories of yesterday flooding in his head, especially Honeyflower moving on to the elders, which felt horrible, because now, she couldn't even watch them fight, or see them succeed every day, it just didn't seem right. Blazetail looked through the cave enterance, watching the sun rising, the clearing empty of cats. The only sound though was the rushing river nearby, which to him sounded asleep. It's still morning, He thought to himself as he licked his ruffled fur from his sleep last night. He loved the way his tail gleamed like a fire, or a blaze, like a light from the sun everytime he was outside. Suddenly, a figure moved nearby, and at once, Blazetail recognized his sister Lakesplash, muttering to her sleep. "Lakesplash, are you awake?" Blazetail asked. Her sister muffled in her chest. "Mhhhmmmm......." she groaned as she lifted herself up, her tail drooping on the ground. "Me too, Good morning!" Poppyheart sighed, "Its the first day of....what? "We're warriors now, don't you remember?" Blazetail smirked, lifted up his tail. Suddenly, a noise sounded in the distance. Blazetail's ears pricked up. "What was that?" Lakesplash drew herself to her paws, but drowsiness was drowned on his face. Blazetail rushed out, stumbling over the other warriors that were in the path into the misty air. At once, he felt Shadefrost and Peppleshadow awaken. He saw Miststar stumbling down the rocks were the warrior ceremony was held into the clearing. "Miststar?" "What are you doing up Blazetail? Especially with your-" She cut off as a she-cat stumbled through the fog, a figure in his mouth. Confusion began to settle in as Lightwhisker, sad and teary limped into camp. Lakesplash's eyes squinted. "What is Lightwhisker doing with that fresh-kill all sad and everythin......" Then Poppyheart's eyes went wide. "That's not fresh-kill." Peppleshadow out of nowhere scrambled towards Lightwhisker. Blazetail then padded over next, as horror dug into his chest. "Specklepaw?" The small tom had a rip in his throat, his eyes foggy and open. He had a scent of death and dogs. Blazetail turned away at the site, looking at Lightwhisker fall in sadness. "What happened to her?" Peppleshadow whispered. Lightwhisker moaned as she slumped to the ground. "Lightwhisker!" Blazetail's eyes went wide. What in StarClan was happening? Why in the world do they suddenly get the horror a day after they became warriors? Miststar barely said anything. "She smells of dogs, that's probably what killed Specklepaw, Miststar." Blazetail meowed. Miststar turned to him. "I know this is your first day but, i need you to surveillance the area for dogs. I don't want them anywhere near camp." "But-" "Can i trust you?" Blazetail's eyes flashed "Yes, but who'll come with?" Lakesplash and Poppyheart stared at Blazetail with a deathly stare. "Um, can they come?" He pointed to his siblings with his tail. "As long as you get the job done." And like that, she walked away. "I can't believe this is happening," Blazetail sighed as his claws dug into the earth. "Well, its worse, Dapplepaw is missing. We can't find him anywhere!" Lakesplash gasped. "Ok, we need to go now." Chapter 3 - Fox Poppyheart sighed as the damp breeze cooled her soft, fluffy tortoiseshell fur. "What's wrong?" her sister, Lakesplash asked, concern edging her mew. "What do you mean? The sigh? Oh I was just responding to the lovely breeze," Poppyheart meowed, relaxed. "You're thinking about the breeze now?" her brother, Blazetail's eyes were wide. "One Clan member is dead and one is missing-" "Um guys?" Lakesplash's scared meow interrupted Blazetail's scolding, "I think we could change that statement to two dead ones." Right ahead of the three warriors, the body of Dapplepaw lay. Blazetail stumbled over to the young apprentice's side. Poppyheart stood frozen. "More dog scent!" Blazetail unsheathed his claws. Just then, 2 dogs, slobber hanging from their lips bent over Dapplepaw. One of them looked up and snarled as it saw the cats. The other one heard and looked up too. They slowly approached the cats. "R-r-run!", Poppyheart yowled. Blazetail rushed forward and wrestled one dog. Lakesplash ran over to Dapplepaw and began dragging the young one's corpse away when the other dog leaped upon her. Poppyheart was frozen in fear but she ran, somehow grabbed Dapplepaw and, threw him in the bushes, and got up on the dog attacking and yowled: "Give meh a ride, puppy!" The dog growled as Poppyheart scratched it's back with her thorn sharp claws, and Lakesplash managed a few slashes at it's face, chest, and began gouging it's stomach out. Poppyheart gleefully hooted but wondered if Lakesplash was removing the dog's internal organs, ICK! Finally, the dog whimpered and sank down. Poppyheart could tell it was alive but in critical condition. Meanwhile, the other dog had Blazetail pinned down and was clawing his shoulder and chest. Poppyheart's brother's eyes were closed and he was wincing in pain. "Blazetail, no!" Poppyheart scraped the dog's back but it turned around, shook her hard, and threw her in the opposite direction - to the bushes where Dapplepaw lay. She fell with a harsh thud. And everything went black. Chapter 4 - Holly Pepperpaw woke up and remembered it was time for the journey. She opened her eyes and stood up. "I think I am now a true warrior," she said to herself. Redpelt walked over to her. "You will need traveling herbs," she meowed. "Yeah," said Pepperpaw. She was invited inside, then she walked in. Her herbs were waiting. She bent down, ready to eat the bad-tasting leaves. She took a bite. Ugh!, she thought as the tang invaded her mouth. Redpelt saw her expression. "Remember, it's for an important journey." Said Redpelt. Pepperpaw finished and walked out. She walked over to Sprucestar. "Sprucestar, I'm leaving," she said. Sprucestar looked up. "You can't leave just yet!" he said. "I'm sorry," replied Pepperpaw. "It's ok," said Sprucestar sadly. Pepperpaw walked out of the camp. The sweet smells of prey filled her nose, but she was not hungry. She leaped down a small slope that lead her to her group. "Ready?" asked Stormheart. "Ready as ever," said Pepperpaw. Stormheart flicked her tail, signaling her cats to start. "Remember, this will be a long journey," said Stormheart. "Hah, like I can't make it," replied Pepperpaw. Stormheart shot her a glance. Pepperpaw looked at Otterleap and Shimmerpaw. "Hello, Shimmerpaw," meowed Pepperpaw friendly. She wanted to make friends with the only other apprentice. "H-hello," stammered Shimmerpaw. "Don't be shy," purred Pepperpaw. Shimmerpaw smiled, suddenly more cheerful. "I think you are a nice cat," meowed Shimmerpaw. Pepperpaw shot her a surprised glance, then smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "You should not get to attached to her," said Otterleap. Shimmerpaw and Pepperpaw exchanged confused glances. "What do you mean?" said Pepperpaw. "Yeah," added Shimmerpaw. "This journey will not be to long," explained Otterleap. "Hah. Think that," mixed in Stormheart. Pepperpaw knew there was a long way ahead of them. To their dream Clan, CloudClan. To bring back the lost cats. Pepperpaw looked forward and continued. As the day went by, Pepperpaw and Shimmerpaw talked some more. They laughed at each other's jokes, and even shared serious things going on. Pepperpaw was tired by the time sunset came. They had set off that morning. "You look like your paws will drop off," commented Shimmerpaw. "They will," replied Pepperpaw sleepily. They finally found a resting place. Pepperpaw and Shimmerpaw curled up beside each other. They smiled, and closed their eyes, ready for a journey. Chapter 5 - Pumpkin Lakesplash spun around to see Poppyheart, collapsed on the ground. One of the dogs were lying on the ground, dying in pure agony. Second dog was standing over Poppyheart, ready to sink his fangs into her. Lakesplash let out a battle cry and launched herself on the dog's head. She gripped the dog's ear with her claws, lashing his ears. The dog reared and tried to shake her off, but she was gripped too tightly. She raked her claws across the dog's neck. The dog roared and managed to make Lakesplash fall off him. Lakesplash laned on the ground with a loud thud. Pain invaded her right side. Her eyes were barely open. Shadow of the dog fell on her. This is it... This is how I'm going to die. The dog opened his jaws widely and was rady to bite off Lakesplash's head off. Lakesplash heaved a large sigh and shot her paw with outstretched claws forward, right into the dog's mouth. She felt the her paw go through the dog's mouth. The dog roared in agony. Lakesplash jumped up and gripped with her claws, risking her leg to be bit off. She narrowed her eyes and dog her calws deeper, then she let go and jumped away. The dog's roar echoed in her head. Her ears ached. The dog shook his head and shot a glare at her with his terrifying dark eyes. He launched homself at her. Lakesplash spun around and sprang away, but then she realized she can't take it to the camp. To apprentices, elders, kits... She stopped. She won't die without fighting. She spun on the dog. This is it. The dog ran staright towards her. Lakesplash closed her eyes and leaped. Straight on dog's head. Her claws were outstretched as she slashed the dog's eyes. She knew it were eyes, because she felt something soft and and cool. The dog yelped and collapsed. Lakesplash landed on the ground. She heaved a sigh and dragged herself to the dog. She lifted a paw. She lifted it above her head and, finally, she raked it across dog's throat. Blood spilled out and Lakesplash collapsed, bloody, scarred and exhausted. She felt darkness like wave over her. And she was so far away from camp... And her siblings. They will survive, Clan will find them, but her...? They will think she died. They will search for her body, but by the time they find her, she will be dead. Lakesplash couldn't anymore and closed her eyes. ~ Lakesplash slowly opened her eyes. She realized she was on some unnaturaly soft thing. She opened her eyes widely. She gasped. "Where am I?" she breathed out. A tan she-cat settled next to her. "With my housefolk!" she purred. Lakesplash realized she had blue collar on her neck. It was kittypet. "What...?" "They found you injuried in the forest. What were you doing so far away from your housefolk?" Lakesplash shook her head. "I'm not a kittypet," she replied. "I live in the forest. What is your name?" But the kittypet stared at her with her large green eyes. "Y-you live in the forest? With the wild cats?" she looked at her wounds. "Did they do this to you?" "No! I fought dogs." "You killed a dog?" Her green eyes were large as full moons. Lakesplash shrugged. "I-I guess I did," she stammered. "That is awesome!" exclaimed the kittypet. "I-I guess it is. What is your name again?" "Brownie! Your?" "Lakesplash." "Weird name. Do you have family?" "Yeah. Sister, brother and mother. But... My siblings also fought the dogs. I hope they are alright." Brownie was silent, so Lakesplash looked at her wounds. Something white and thick was wrapped over them - and they didn't hurt anymore. "Well, thanks for your kindness, but now I have to go," she meowed and stood up. She was surprisingly strong. Brownie jumped to her. "Why can't you stay with me here?" she asked, tilting her head. "My family will miss me," she replied and took a few steps. She then looked at Brownie. "Where is exit?" Brownie padded to twoleg door. They were, in fact, in kitchen. Lakesplash padded to the door and pushed it. They didn't move at all. She looked at Brownie. "How can I get out?" Brownie shook her head. "You can't," she admitted. Lakesplash stared at her. "There must be a way!" she meowed desperately. Brownie shook her head. "I'm sorry, you can't." Lakesplash climbed up the cupboard to the window. Large, thick snowflakes fell down slowly from the sky. She gasped. "It's leaf-bare already?" She turned on Brownie. "For how long was I asleep?" "Six days." "Six days?" she gasped. She pushed her paws against the thick glass and stared at the snow-covered land. Garden, more twoleg dens, and more, and more... "My Clan," Lakesplash whispered. Chapter 6 - Water "GAH!" Blazetail flung up from the ground, his heart thundering as he awoken. Pain slammed him in the chest as he arose, finding cobwebs of blood on deep cuts in his belly. His throat was in pain too, and for some reason, he couldn't see out of one eye. He found himself in the medicine cat room, scents of herbs and flowers flowing in his nostrils "Your awake!" Doveflight gasped looking at him. Blazetail groaned as he flopped back down, the medicine cat hunching over him. "You might feel dizzy, but your lucky," She meowed as her cold pads squeezed his sight-less eye. Blazetail winced in pain. Wait, his sisters! Where were they? "What happened, to my sisters?" He cried, "Where...What happened to me, What happened to my eyes, I can't see!" "Blazetail, umm," Doveflight lifted him to his paws, which felt heavy and weak, "there's something you need to see about you before I can get to your siblings." Minutes later, they found themselves near the rushing river. "Look into the reflection..." She whispered. Trembling, the tom lowered his head to the water's surface, getting a glimpse of his face. Only horror shook back, rippling down to the tip of his tail. "No....NO!" Blazetail scrambled back, "I can't be blind like this, I can't!" Doveflight walked over to him, her face shallow with grief. "The dogs did this to you, gave you 3 lines of cuts that somehow knocked you out and sliced your eye, im sorry-" Blazetail closed his eyes, his claws digging into the earth. He can't be blind like this! How could he fight or catch prey if the right side of his face is black and red, like looking at a dead cat? "Where's Lakesplash? Poppyheart too? Where did they go, I have to find them!" Doveflight lowered her head. "Both of them disappeared. Poppyheart is completly gone, I don't know where, and I don't know who took her. I do believe though that you other sister is gone too, but she may be alive, but I dont know about Poppyheart." Blazetail suddenly caught a scent, a strong one, whiffing into his nose. Quickly, he stood up. "Blazetail, what are you-" "Wait, I think I smell...." Suddenly, the scent changed, like the scent of death and fear and horror mixed into one. "It's Poppyheart!" Chapter 7 - Fox "Ergh....what?" "Poppyheart! Poppyheart! Wake up!", Blazetail meowed faintly. Poppyheart opened one eye. Then another. Category:Collab Category:Hollytuft Category:Fanfics Category:Waterfang Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions